


right where you want me

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [54]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Godswood, Godswood Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Nudity, Past Underage, Post-Canon, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Sassy Arya Stark, Sexual Content, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Gendry finds out he was not Arya's first kiss.





	right where you want me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krizue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizue/gifts).



> Requested by krizue (AO3): "Arya was an apprentice in a brothel – think of The Peach in the Stony Sept and when she killed Ser Meryn Trant – I'd love to read about Gendry's reaction on her knowledge to pleasure men." THIS WAS A TRICKY ONE. Any comments/thoughts would be greatly appreciated!

 

 

*

Arya climbs off him, plunging underneath the water's stillness and rising again. Gendry's balls ache and throb from a hard release, as he stretches out, basking in the heat of the godwood's springs. There will be Arya-sized bruises on his thighs and arse for the next moon's turn, Gendry expects.

" _Where_ …" he pants, observing her fondly, "… _did you learn to do that_ …?"

"Do you remember the Stony Sept?" Arya hoists herself out, dripping-wet. Gendry yearns to feel her small, pinkish nubs under his tongue again. "There was a brothel in the southern riverlands? Tom Sevenstrings called the girls _peaches_."

"Yeah…?"

"Ss'where I learned it," Arya tells him flatly. Gendry's jaw slowly slackens. "Well, I suppose I _watched_ it happen after Bella taught me."

" _Wha_ —" he yells indignantly, splashing upright. "You—you were a little girl! Barely thirteen!" Gods and _hells_ , what had been Arya thinking? Where the hells was _Gendry_ when this was happening? He was meant to protect her from those leeches!

Arya frowns. "And how old were you when you bed your first woman?"

"… Fourteen," Gendry mumbles, but startled.

"And I was thirteen and I said yes," she hisses. This is utterly ridiculous. Something inside Gendry's chest burns and fumes on his emotions. "Bella thought I needed to practice kissing and making love before you would try to—"

"Hold on, _she_ was your first kiss?"

A low, scoffing noise. "Who did you think it was?" Arya blurts out, wringing her short and dark brown hair. " _You_?"

He did. Well, he thought he had been. Gendry's face reddens.

"… Quit pouting, Gendry."

"I'm not."

"You are…" Arya's lips quirk up. He pointedly ignores her, as his woman stands in the damp, prickly grass, coming round and sitting behind him on the spring's edge. Gendry's throat spasms, when Arya presses all of her nakedness up against his back, when she kneels and leans on him. "Would you like to know what it felt like… learning that…? Can you imagine it…?"

Gendry finds himself shivering and moaning quietly, Arya's mouth tickling on his ear.

" _Bella's pink soft lips on mine_ …"

Her fingers dipping into the water, playing lightly with the ridge of Gendry's hip-bone.

"… _stealing my breath_ …"

Her hot, little cunt just out of reach.

"… _her warm fingers moving around inside me, pretending to be your cock_ …"

Gendry loses his patience, yanking Arya into the waters and kissing her fiercely. Gods-damn her.

*

 


End file.
